


A Bedridden Leader

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beautiful, Eyes, Fever, Fluffy Ending, Kris is a sad child, M/M, Male Kris (Deltarune), No Smut, OOC Ralsei, Oh My God, Please Kill Me, Sad, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, we must protect the sick blue child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: Usually, it's a bad idea to be in a spinning battlefield, eat a spinning food, and actually spin yourself. You're bound to get very nauseous.Kris finds this out the hard way.Luckily, he doesn't have to suffer alone.





	1. A Sickly Sweet Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooooo boi this took a really long time to make. 
> 
> I just wanted to start this fanfiction with an analysis on why I made this... 
> 
> OF ALL DELTARUNE SICKFICS THERE IS NOT ONE KRIS
> 
> So, I made one. 
> 
> This is kinda dumb, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy
> 
> EDIT: UGGGGGHHHHH THIS MIGHT BECOME A TWO-SHOT OR THREE-SHOT OR SERIES OR SOMETHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris does something stupid. REALLY stupid.

*Ralsei chanted something! Jevil got more tired. 

"Summa cincinno simia dolor crustulum asparagi!" Ralsei chanted with feeling. "Nimium te occidere!" Kris and Susie had stood to the side while Ralsei said something in Latin, waiting for Jevil's next attack. "EVEN DEVILSKNIFE IS SMILING!" Jevil had sing-songed out loud, loving all of the chaos. Susie had payed no attention to her HP, which had not really decreased by a substantial amount. 

It was Kris she was worried about. 

She had noticed earlier that his usual grace and swift were proving lackluster, his cheeks flushing a bright red, sweat pasting his hair to his face. Susie had no more time to think about him because of a random Devilsknife hitting his back, reducing his HP to a mere 1.

"Here ya go." Susie handed Kris a Spin Cake that they had acquired back in the field. "Can't fight on an empty stomach!" Kris eagerly accepted the offer, foolishly oblivious to the following consequences. "Thanks." He replied, with a sweet smile. That kid...

Kris instantly devoured the spin cake, glad that he wasn't hungry. However, even he could tell that something was very wrong. While getting rid of the starving sensation, a strange feeling churned in his stomach. It kinda hurt, but not really. Ralsei had noticed Kris' body quivering, and he brought it up. "Are you okay? You're staggering a bit." He inquired, fear detected in his soft voice. 

Kris' eyes lighted up upon hearing Ralsei's remark. He hated to worry the fluffy boy, he was just so cute. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just spacing out." Kris reassured. It was at that time that he figured out, the Fun Gang didn't have enough TP for another hypnosis. Kris realized that to continue the battle, he had to spin for a random chaos, but he wasn't so sure it would work out, but he just had to try. "I'm gonna try to manage a pirouette." Ralsei just had to trust Kris, despite worrying. "Okay..." He reluctantly obliged. 

*Kris spun around!  
*Jevil got slightly more tired, and..! 

*Spinning in three ways at once is a REALLY bad idea. 

That was when whatever Kris was trying to hold back, came back up. He suddenly fell to his knees, unable to hold anything back in his stomach. He covered his mouth, struggling to keep the vomit from going everywhere. 

Incoherent thoughts swarmed in Kris' head. He thought he could hear Susie and Ralsei panicking. They actually were, Kris never usually acted like that. Kris tried to stand back up, but with the condition he was in, it proved fruitless, and then... 

The ground rushed up to meet him suddenly. 

\--------

Kris' eyes slowly creak open. The first thing he notices is that he is not lying on a rough pavement, but in a dark green bed. He steals glances around the room and notices his armor is off, on a separate table. He was still wearing the black tank top that was worn with his armor. The main difference, however, was that his scarf he wore was put around his shoulders, like a towel somebody wore after getting out of the pool. 

Kris shifted his glance to what looked like 3 blobs of different colors, which happened to be Lancer, Susie, and (oh my god) Ralsei, each wearing a different expression on their faces, Lancer's being normal, Susie's being relief, and Ralsei's being concern. Kris felt really bad for Ralsei, he hated to worry such a kind and innocent soul. Oh yeah, Kris felt awful, physically. 

"Ah, h-hi guys." Kris attempted to muster, slightly confused as to why everyone else looked solemn. "What h-happened?" Susie, for some odd reason, stroked Kris' back with a strange gentleness. "Don't talk. You need rest." Susie spoke everybody's feelings. She was right. Kris WAS really tired, not to mention his head was burning and his stomach was still churning. 

He felt sick. Maybe he was.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yep, he was. 

"W-what happened back there?" Kris spoke weakly. "How did I g-get here?" Despite his head burning, he felt rather cold. 

Ralsei felt the need to explain. "Kris, when we were fighting Jevil, you looked pale, and when your HP got knocked down to 1, Susie gave you a spin cake, but you were already nauseous. You spun around, threw up, and blacked out." Ralsei's throat tightened, but only a little. "Susie also told me that you were running a pretty bad fever. She felt really bad about it."

'Oh, yeah. I forgot about that' Kris thought to himself. The pillow seemed to sink a little. Kris sighed. 

"Uhm...should we go back and try again?" Kris asked, weak, but determined. Ralsei frowned. "You're gonna be damned if you think I'm going to let a sick leader go back after passing out 15 minutes ago." 

Kris felt guilty. He hadn't meant to make Ralsei upset. He burrowed a tiny bit into the blanket. "Sorry..." Kris whispered. Ralsei's eyes lightened up in panic. "No, Kris! I'm not mad! I'm just a little shaken up!"

"I-it's okay, Ralsei. There's nothing you could have done to make me not feel this way." And to include humor into the awkward situation, Kris added, "And thus, I die." Ralsei had to stifle a giggle, but Susie and Lancer were dying of laughter. 

...

The room is silent. 

"Hey clowns! How about I bring some movies!?" Lancer squawked with passion. "Blue person must be kind of bored!" Kris couldn't disagree with that, though, he felt kind of awkward. "T-that sounds delightful, Lancer. Thank you." He shivered, kind of ashamed of the fact that he, a leader, was getting cared for when he couldn't help anyone else given his condition. 

Lancer grinned. "Okay clowns! I'll be back in two jiffies!" He zoomed off to his house. 

That just left the Fun Gang. 

"Soooooooo, how is everyone?" Susie tried to start the conversation, miserably succeeding in doing so. "Well, I could say that we all know how everyone is feeling." Ralsei joked, but he was right. Three members of the Fun Gang were empathetic, while one of them was too weak to even talk. 

"So, we should probably-"

G R O W L L L L L

Ralsei's statement was interrupted by somebody's stomach making REALLY LOUD noises. It didn't take long to find out it was Kris' stomach. Then Susie and Ralsei realized, the last time Kris ate something, he kinda threw up. So he was probably still kinda hungry. "O-oh, sorry..." Kris apologized, completely taken aback by his stomach growling. Susie smiled. "I'll make something for you to eat." She walked to the kitchen. 

That just left Kris and Ralsei. 

Kris didn't know how to start talking to Ralsei. They never had a moment alone like this. "Uhm...you okay, Kris?" Ralsei was still kind of concerned about Kris, considering what happened back in Jevil's cell. "I-i'm okay, I guess. What about you?" Kris asked with a shy, but sweet tone to his voice. 

Ralsei could only remember...

\----------

When Ralsei saw Kris pass out onto the ground, he was too terrified for words. "Kris! Please wake up!" Susie was just as scared. "C'mon freak! You know I hate quiet people, so say something!" 

Jevil was pulling out all of the stops at that point. With Kris unconscious at the moment, there would be no way for the group to pacify Jevil. They refused to fight him, which only made things harder. 

Susie knew what to do. 

"Toothpaste, when I say 'Bolt it', grab Kris' thighs and run out. I'll take care of the upper half of his body." She commanded. They had to endure one of Jevil's attacks, with Susie making sure that Kris didn't get attacked. 

Finally, it was their turn. 

"BOLT IT!" Susie yelled to Ralsei. Ralsei grabbed ahold of Kris' thighs (which were surprisingly thick. I'm so sorry.) and ran out of the cell, shut it, put the key in his pocket, and ran away. 

Susie and Ralsei ran to the elevator and set Kris down. Ralsei was freaking out. "Susie, what the hell happened?! I mean, I know that he looked unusually irritable, but he's burning up!" Ralsei shrieked. He was kind of angry, but felt bad instantly.

He felt even more awful when Susie turned around with a look of anguish crossed on her face, "Look, I wish I knew at the time how sick Kris was, if I did, I'd have him laying down somewhere, not this!" Susie legitimately screamed, with no second thought about how Kris was resting in Susie's arms, squirming just a little bit, clearly irritated by the disturbance. 

"Susie...be quiet. I think you're scaring him." Ralsei whispered. Susie shifted her glance down to Kris, his mouth still a little messy. Ralsei took the tip of his scarf and cleaned the area around Kris' mouth. Susie thought for a moment, then said, "I'm going to get Lancer. You stay here with Kris." Ralsei pondered and agreed. 

Ralsei stroked Kris' sweaty forehead. It was really warm, not good. A sob rose in Ralsei's throat. "I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this..." Ralsei whispered, hoping that Kris would feel comfort. 

\--------

A small whisper broke the silence. 

"R-Ralsei, you're spacing out..."

Ralsei gasped and looked over at Kris, but something was unusual. His hair was actually moved out of his face. Ralsei couldn't help but stare at his love's eyes, so radiant, so bright, so calm, so...beautiful.

Ralsei just wanted to be near him. He just wanted to feel Kris' soft, pale, sweaty skin. Ralsei loved him, so damn much. 

(God dammit me! Why can't you just tell him that you love him?! WHY?!)

"Ralsei! Are you alright?!"

Ralsei broke from his trance and looked at the source of the voice. Kris was sitting up, concern, worry, and fear crossing his usually calm face. He even looked more pale than before. That can't be good. 

Ralsei felt like the scum of the earth. He had worried Kris, and felt really bad about it. "K-Kris! Sorry for scaring you!" He immediately piped up. "I didn't know what I was thinking, and-"

"It's okay Ralsei."

"H-huh?" Ralsei looked at Kris, who now wore a sweet smile on his face. "It's perfectly fine, I was just worried..." He looked away, still pretty tired. 

The sounds of controlled breathing filled the slightly small room. Ralsei shifted his glances to and fro. Finally, he smiles."

"Ralsei, if you want to talk about-"  
"I love you..."

Ehh?! Kris eyes lighted up, he could feel his face burning up. "W-what'd you say??" Kris replied with a pinch of a nervous tone to his voice. 

Ralsei knew he had messed up. Did he care? Nope. 

"Y-yeah, I love...you, Kris."

ohmygodohmygodohmygod

Kris' face went from pale to a moderately dark red, Ralsei couldn't find out if Kris was blushing or if his fever got so bad, it made his whole face red. 

"I...felt the same way about you too, Ralsei." Kris was dead serious, too. 

Ralsei laughed sweetly. "Could ya move over a teeny bit?" 

Kris obliges. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Susie come in the room with a bowl of something, "It's re-" She notices Kris and Ralsei cuddled up together, soft, little snores coming from Kris. 

She laughed. 

"Oh, you two lovebirds."


	2. My Feelings Aren't As Hot As My Forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushxislekckslcjenejdveb

Kris was supposed to have complete bed rest for about a week. Six days to be exact. To him, it wouldn't exactly be fun, but he couldn't complain. If he had friends that he could be with while he recovered, that was perfectly fine with him. Actually, he and Ralsei had both confessed their feelings toward eachother, it was just possibly a fun little joke. Oh well. 

Lancer had come back from his house with six movies in hand. (I will not name them because I don't want to) Finally, after several hours, they finally got to watching one. It seemed questionable if Kris actually enjoyed the movie, for his expression did not change throughout the whole movie. It didn't matter though. 

After the movie had passed, everyone decided to talk about anecdotes about themselves and other people. "Actually, do you know what a school is?!" Susie bellowed, knowing that, yeah, they did. "Well, one time, a rumor went around, saying that Kris eats fistfuls of shredded cheese at three in the morning! I still wonder if it's true." Lancer and Ralsei began to whisper among themselves. Finally, Ralsei spoke "Kris, is this true?" 

It seemed as if everyone was eager for an answer. Kris fumbled with his fingers, and a tiny smirk flashed on his face. 

"Kind of."

"AHA!" Ralsei stood up and twirled with a flourish. "Kris, I know you too well. You do seem like the kind of person to eat fistfuls of shredded cheese!" Suddenly, Ralsei's emotions transitioned from glee to horror to relief. "Oh, something good actually came out of Kris being a not-feeling-well leader. Looks like you can't eat my shredded cheese." Ralsei teased in a sweet way. 

Kris looked down, looking disappointed. "Oh..." He might've tried to stifle a giggle, rare of him. "Damn it." Ralsei smiled. 

♦♥♣♠

"-and babies happen. Somehow." Susie finished her sentence with a flourish. Ralsei held his jaw open in awe and terror the whole time, Kris was covering Lancer's ears, so he could do something even when bedridden. 

"Susie, that was totally uncalled for!" Ralsei pouted. "I'm grateful that Kris was covering Lancer's ears the whole time." Susie looked rather uneasy though. "Wait, does Lancer even have ears?"

Lancer yawned. "Welp, I'm getting sleepy! Is this usually how sleepovers work?" Ralsei fidgeted with his paws for a couple of seconds, before making his decision. "You know what? I think we all had enough fun for tonight. Let's get some rest!" Kris had already started to ease his way deeper into the blanket that had confined him to the relatively large bed, obviously looking for comfort. 

Lancer and Susie had decided to sleep on the floor because the soft carpet smelled freshly of chrysanthemum. Meanwhile, Ralsei decided to sleep on his couch, because Kris had to have the bed, (Kris tried to persuade Ralsei to have the bed, but Ralsei rejected, because he was not the sick one.) 

The lights went out, and everybody finally shut their eyes and went to sleep for the night. 

♠♣♥♦

Not even three hours into his sleep and Ralsei is aroused awake by strange noises. 

"....nghhhhhh....euuuuuhhh....mmmph...."

Ralsei lifts his fluffy bed head from his pillow, perturbed by the strange noises he was hearing. He looked around the room he was in, Lancer and Susie sprawled on the carpet, snoring. Kris was in the other room. 

Thinking that he was just hearing things, Ralsei attempted to go back to sleep, but the noises worsened. 

"-khhhhhh!"

A noise completely startled Ralsei, as if somebody were painfully sucking in the air through gritted teeth. Ralsei slowly and reluctantly pulled his covers off of him, tried not to step on Susie and Lancer, and tiptoed his way toward the room that Kris was currently resting in. 

Ralsei, despite his worry, decided to go back to sleep, but suddenly, he heard decipherable words. 

"P-please...no...I don't...I don't wanna."

Ralsei couldn't turn back now. His friend desperately needed help. He took a deep breath and began approaching Kris once again. He tried to gently shake Kris awake. 

"Uhm...Kris...you doing alright?"

Suddenly, with no warning, Kris began to hyperventilate and tremble heavily, his calls for help worsening. "Uuuuuh, please, I just, nghhhhhhaah!" This was the part when Ralsei decided to panic. "Kris, it's just a dream! Wake up! It's not real!" 

Kris seemed to agree with that, because he jolted awake, in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily, he finally moved his head side to side, looking for something or someone, until he finally decided to gaze at Ralsei, whom wore an expression speaking gentle concern. 

"R-Ralsei..? Y-You're here?" Kris painstakingly tried to mumble, head slowly leaning back into the pillow. The goat-like adolescent let out a sigh of relief. "I was so worried about you, Kris. You were just breathing heavily, and you looked like you were in distress." Ralsei kneeled down on the carpet, gently touching Kris's forehead. The dark goat and the blue human locked eyes for a few seconds before Ralsei had snapped out of it. "You've got a really bad fever. That must be the cause of that weird dream you just had."

Kris forced his eyes to shut and then open up again. "Jesus, I'm so tired..." After those words left his mouth, he began to slowly recoil back into himself. "But, I don't know if I could go back to sleep after that..."

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Kris..." Ralsei quietly apologized. For some strange reason however, Ralsei sat on the spot of the bed currently unoccupied by Kris. "Hey...remember when I told you that I loved you..?" Ralsei stammered. Kris nodded rather uneasily.

"I wasn't lying...I really do love you, and I would do literally ANYTHING for you."

"...R-Ralsei..."

"Yeah?" Ralsei leaned in closer to Kris, as if time were to stop...

"I...I..."

Ralsei felt his furry face beginning to heat up more. 

 

"I-I think I'm going to vomit..."

God dammit. 

Ralsei did understand, though. 

"Do you need me to help-"

"You already are helping just by being here-"

Suddenly, as if a spontaneous combustion occured within Kris's stomach, he clung onto his gut, unwillingly, making harsh, ragged breathing noises, just like the strange noises he made when he was trapped in one of his fever dreams, but FAR worse. 

"K-Kris?! Are you okay?!" Ralsei shrieked. If seeing Kris pass out in Jevil's fight was horrifying enough, seeing Kris now with a burning stomach was sure to be traumatizing. Kris, however, wouldn't admit that his stomach seemed to be burning from the inside. "R-Ralsei, don't w-worry! I'm fi-hRK" Kris tried to convince, but it failed due to the exclamation at the end of his statement. 

Oh god. This looked absolutely HORRIBLE. "No, Kris, you are not fine!" Ralsei nearly sobbed, but he didn't cry. He nearly did though when he saw Kris's pitiful face, a forced grin with his eyes pleading for help. Did it really hurt that much? Ralsei wasn't going to wait to find out. 

Ralsei put some boots on, gently lifted Kris up, and ran towards the nearest hospital. Ralsei couldn't help but notice how light Kris was. "C'mon, we gotta help you out." Pathetic whimpers and moans came from Kris's vocal cords. 

"It...it hurts..."  
"I know...just, please hang in there!"  
"I-I don't think I can make it..."

Ralsei's throat closed. 

Kris doesn't think he could survive? 

Ralsei shook that thought away. There's no way that the person he loves dearly is going to die in his arms all because he spun around after eating a small slice of cake. He had to find out what exactly was wrong with Kris. 

"Don't say that! I promise you that I'll get you out of this!" Ralsei reassured. "Just try to breathe or you'll hyperventilate." The pain only got worse though, as Kris clung on to Ralsei's sweater (which he put on before he went to sleep). 

"I'm...I'm really sorry, Ralsei..."  
"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault...you weren't feeling well...

Ralsei stopped. 

"We're here. Let's go."

♦♥♣♠

"How long has he been like this?" The healer had asked Ralsei. He fiddled with his paws. "He's been like this for a couple of hours now, but he wasn't in this much pain." He replied. 

Kris was now in a different bed, not as comfortable as the one he was in before (It was a hospital bed, what did you expect?) Th pain had gotten so bad that Kris seemed oblivious and delusional, his eyes partly open in delirium.

While the healer was inspecting the sick human, Ralsei felt something vibrate in his pocket. 

It was a message from Susie. Ralsei opened the message up. 

Susie: WHERE ARE YOU??   
Ralsei: At the hospital.   
Susie: WHY ARE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL?   
Ralsei: Kris didn't get any better...  
Susie: Not at all?   
Ralsei: Nope  
Ralsei: Is Lancer still asleep?  
Susie: Yeah.   
Ralsei: Good.   
Susie: Your carpet smells nice, what's it's scent?   
Ralsei: Chrysanthemum.   
Susie: The hell is chrysanthemum?   
Ralsei: My favorite kind of flower.   
Susie: k  
Ralsei: Go to sleep, m'kay?  
Susie: kk

Ralsei shut his phone off and waited for the healer to do her thing. Soon enough, the healer found out what was going on, so she told Ralsei what was going on.

"He's suffering from a strong indigestion, so it is a good idea to have him rest for a while." She explained to Ralsei, thoroughly interested in helping his best friend (or boyfriend). "He's also suffering from a lot of anxiety, maybe a home remedy would be chamomile tea."

That reminded Ralsei of the time when the Fun Gang made tea in Lancer's room. 

Chamomile was Kris's favorite.

"I understand...thank you, ma'am, thank you so much!" Ralsei expressed his gratitude toward the healer. Finally, Ralsei lifted the weak human up and left the building. 

"Ralsei, I think I'm getting better soon." Kris tried to joke around. Ralsei raised an eyebrow. "Kris, you've got a bad fever, extreme anxiety, and you've been so out of it that I don't believe a word that comes out if your mouth!" Kris looked at his knees and smiled. "See? It's a good day for me." He concluded. 

Kris was a strange child. No matter what hardships he faced, he always had a positive outlook on what the outcome could be. This situation proved no different. 

"Maybe when we get back, I could make you some chamomile tea. Would you like that?" Ralsei suggested. The question was a no brainer. "That would be delightful, thank you..."

♦♥♣♠

They got back to Ralsei's place, where he quietly made some chamomile tea. Meanwhile, Kris sat up in the bed that he was in, thinking. Suddenly, Ralsei entered the room with a cup of tea. "Here you go..!" He gently gave the tea to Kris, who slowly and quietly drank it, savoring the taste. "Thank you, Ralsei..."

The room was silent, only the sound of smooth breathing and raspy breathing filled the small room. Kris fiddled with his slightly damaged fingers, before actually saying something first. "Ralsei...I have a question..." Ralsei lighted up instantly without thought. "What is it, Kris?"

"Do...uhm...uh..." Kris had trouble getting his words out, more likely than not due to possible embarrassment, thank god for the bangs in front of his face. Ralsei placed his fuzzy paws onto Kris's hand, causing Kris to look up at Ralsei's sweet, reassuring face, kind of like a 'you can tell me I won't judge you' kind of face. Kris seemed to take that into consideration. 

"Uhm...do you mind if you could...ᶜ⁻ᶜᵘᵈᵈˡᵉ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵐ⁻ᵐᵉˀ" He whispered that last part so Ralsei could barely hear it. Ralsei DID hear it, though. Startled, but perfectly fine with something like that, he said "Sure!"

Ralsei eased his way into the bed that Kris was currently in and started hugging Kris, who in turn hugged him back. 

"Good night, Ralsei."  
"Night."  
"Love you..."  
"Love you too, Kris..."

♦♥♣♠

Five days passed. 

The morning had broken awake, Ralsei lifted his fluffy bedhead from his pillow, peeled the blanket off of him, and went to the room that Kris was in. Kris was still asleep, however, during the time he wasn't feeling well, he'd wake up rather early. 

Which meant that he might be better! 

Sure enough, Kris pried his eyes open, still rather sleepy. He looked around the room with a slightly derpy face, until he saw Ralsei. Then, as if somebody ignited a fire into his retinal glands, his face  immediately lighted up. 

"Oh! Good morning Kr-

OOF"

That happened because Kris had somewhat THREW himself at Ralsei. 

Yep, he was definitely feeling MUCH better. 

"Wow, Kris! I've never seen you have this much energy!" Ralsei giggled happily, because this might've been the happiest he's ever actually seen Kris (small smile, that's literally it) 

Everyone else had gotten up, and for the first time in 6 days, they got back on track to their journey. Ralsei couldn't stop thinking about the time that everyone had together. 

Then Kris grasped his paw.

Ralsei stifled a peep and looked at Kris, who then pulled Ralsei into a hug. 

"Thank you so much, Ralsei."

**Author's Note:**

> This was REALLY fun to do. Thank you so much for wasting your time to read this crappy sickfic I made because I was bored.


End file.
